The Bleach Murders
by therandomlyrandomone
Summary: Coyote Starrk and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques are two detective investigating a series of strange murders in Karakura Town. *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Ok, so I'm thinking of making this a series. This will include some character deaths (well it is called The Bleach MURDERS) and hopefully I won't make the characters seem OOC. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

The rain was heavy. It was pouring down relentlessly, like a mother's tears whilst she mourned the loss of her child. The sky was jet black, with only a few stars and the moon evident. Coyote felt a strange calmness in the atmosphere as he stepped out of his car. He had parked near the crime scene tape, that way he didn't have to walk that much. However, he noticed that the crime scene seemed pretty big. It was a building site, the half-complete structure stood in the background.

Glancing over the tape, he saw a blue haired man standing under a black umbrella. He was wearing a dark grey trench coat, a white shirt and a black suit, complete with a long black tie.

_'An umbrella, that's a wise decision...' _Coyote thought to himself. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his, and would have to suffer the consequences.

Sighing loudly, Starrk began to walk towards the yellow crime scene tape and the two officers standing behind it. He had already began burrowing into his coat pocket, searching for his badge.

_'Please don't tell me I forgot it again...'_

He felt a leather wallet in his pocket. Pulling the wallet out, Starrk recognised the badge attached to the leather.

_'Thank God.'_

Approaching the officers, Starrk flashed his badge. One of the officers nodded and lifted up the yellow tape. Starrk ducked under whilst putting his badge away. His first priority was finding his partner for the case. After swiftly scanning the area, he already had a good idea who it was.

Walking over to the blue-haired man, Starrk thought about the case. Three murders so far, and all the bodies had one thing in common, they were all-

''You Starrk?'' The blue-haired man cut off Starrks thoughts. The way he 'asked' almost sounded like he was demanding an answer.

''Yeah, you must be-''

''Detective Jeagerjaques. Your partner.''

The blue-haired turned around to face Starrk. His eyes were bright blue. For a second it almost looked like he had cat eyes. He was staring at Starrk with the kind of look that said 'You're nothing to me'. It was obvious this guy was not happy about having a partner.

''So, Detective Jeager-''

''Call me Grimmjow.''

Interrupted again. Starrk could tell he was going to hate his new 'partner'.

''Well, Grimmjow,'' Starrk paused to think about his question. ''What do we know about the murder?''

''The victim is Keigo Asano, 17 years old according to his ID. The body was found by a passer-by a few hours ago. Stabbed three times in the chest, once in the throat.''

The two detectives strolled over to the white tent that covered the body. Both men stayed silent whilst making their way to the body. Looking around, Starrk took in every detail. From the police officers in bright fluorescent jackets to the footprints in the dark brown mud.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the duo arrived at the tent. Starrk crouched down and peered inside whilst Grimmjow stood behind him, staring at his new partner. Keigo, the victim, was laying on his back with his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. Strangely, his white t-shirt looked clean, it was damp and some mud stains were present, but there was no blood. A strong smell of bleach struck Starrk.

''So this is one of the Bleach Murders?'' Starrk looked up at Grimmjow, who was nodding.

Grimmjow confirmed Starrk's theory:

''Yep, most likely he was drowned in bleach after his death, just like the others.''

''And his clothes were changed.'' Starrk pointed out after noticing the lack of blood and holes in the shirt from where the victim would've been stabbed.

Checking the neck wound, Starrk noticed that it had been stitched up, although it didn't look professional. It looked rushed.

_'Interesting...'_

''What should we do now?'' Starrk asked as he stood up.

''Police have looked around the area, but haven't found any God damn evidence thanks to this rain.'' Grimmjow answered, a hint of frustration in his voice.

''And the body?''

''A team's on their way to pick it up. They'll be doin' tests, and we'll have to wait.''

Starrk looked up at the falling rain. Some of his dark brown hair had stuck to his forehead because of the rainfall.

_'I need to get home, this rain isn't helping at all.'_

''Oh, before you ask,'' Grimmjow spoke lethargically. ''The passer-by is being questioned by police.''

The blue-haired detective turned around and began walking away from Starrk. Starrk placed a hand on his damp hair and groaned. Deciding it was best to go home, Starrk made his way to his car.

_'All this work is making me tired.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This is quite a long chapter compared to the first one. Might update it later. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rain was still pouring down relentlessly when Starrk got home. Parking up in the driveway, he glanced up at his house. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't exactly small either. It had a roof, and that's all Starrk really cared about. A bright light shone out of the living room window. He was hoping it wasn't Lilynette watching TV, or even worse, one of those horror films he had told her not to touch. 'Just because it's there doesn't mean you need to watch it.' he had told her on many occasions.<p>

If it was a film, Starrk wouldn't be able to get her away from the TV. She'd watch one, then another one and then another one and then...well, you get the idea.

Making his way to the front door, Starrk searched his pockets for the house keys. Finding the small metal objects, he unlocked the two locks on his door and entered. The faint sound of the TV could be heard coming from the living room. Starrk placed the house keys on a hook in the hallway and followed the noise.

Leaning on the door frame, Starrk looked around the room. The TV was on, but the volume had been turned down. The lamp on the table next to the couch was turned on and next to it was a young girl. She had ginger hair and brown eyes. The girl stood still, a warm smile on her face.

''Hi Mr Starrk!'' She said in a cheery tone.

''Hello, Orihime.'' Starrk replied, his eyes half-open due to his tiredness.

Orihime seemed to notice this and decided to report back to Starrk and leave as quick as possible.

''Lilynette's in bed and everything was fine.'' Orihime explained.

At this point, Starrk was struggling to stay awake. His eyes were almost fully closed and he was drifting away slowly. Swiftly, he brought a hand up to his face and lightly slapped his forehead in an attempt to stay awake. Sweeping a hand through his damp hair, Starrk began to speak:

''Do you want a lift home?'' He asked, even though he wasn't in the best condition to drive.

''Oh, no thanks, Mr Starrk.'' Orihime answered. ''My boyfriend is picking me up.''

Starrk's eyebrow raised slightly at the last sentence. Boyfriend? He'd never seen Orihime with a boy, and he'd definitely never seen her being picked up by one. A car horn outside interrupted his thoughts.

''Ah, that's him!'' Orihime exclaimed in joy.

Starrk opened the front door and let the young girl leave. Outside, a ginger-haired boy sat in a red car, watching the house. Before Orihime walked away, Stark stopped her.

''I didn't pay you, sorry.'' He mumbled before reaching for his wallet in his pocket.

''Mr Starrk, you pay me at the end of the week, remember?'' Orihime reminded the detective.

''Oh, yeah.'' He replied, a hint of confusion in his voice. He paused before speaking again. ''What day is it today?''

''Wednesday.'' Orihime answered before walking down the path towards the car.

Of course it was Wednesday. Starrk just seemed to forget things when he was tired. The ginger-haired boy in the car leaned over and opened the passenger door. Orihime smiled and waved at Starrk before getting in. Starrk was far too tired to wave back, he was barely keeping his eyes open. He watched as the crimson car drove off down the road and disappeared into the darkness. After closing the door and locking it, Starrk retreated to the living room.

The detective slumped down onto the couch. The TV was showing one of those reality TV shows about a bunch of spoilt rich kids. 'Why would anyone want to watch that?' Starrk thought as he reached for the remote and switched off the screen.

He lifted his legs up onto the couch and rested his head on the arm. Reaching back, Starrk fumbled to find the switch for the lamp. As soon as he flipped the switch, darkness engulfed the room. Starrk yawned and began to fidget around in order to find a comfortable position. It didn't take him long and he soon found himself drifting off at a fast pace. His eyes were fully closed, and the detective had found his dreams.

The house seemed quiet and peaceful. That wouldn't last long. Hiding in the shadows was a mysterious figure. They seemed quite small, and had ninja-like movements. They slyly made their way down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall. The shadowy figure crept down the hallway, stopping in the living room doorway. They stood there for a moment, staring in and listening to the snores of the man inside.

The figure walked over to the couch where Starrk slept. They could just make out his sleeping form, his chest rising and falling as he took in each breath, his mouth gaping open. Without hesitation, the figure shoved their index finger into Starrk's mouth and partly into his throat. The detective coughed and spluttered, whilst the figure switched on the lamp.

''Hey Starrk!'' A child-like voice called out cheerfully.

The choking from Starrk subsided and he was now sitting up. Looking round, he saw a familiar face.

''Lilynette! You're supposed to be in bed!'' He complained. ''And stop calling me by my last name, I'm your father.''

''You don't seem like it.'' Lilynette retaliated, her arms crossed in front of her chest. ''You're hardly ever around!''

''That's because of my job, you know that. You also know that I need sleep, so-''

Starrk's ranting was interrupted by Lilynette:

''Is it a murder? Like, a serial killer who leaves clues and stuff?''

Starrk sighed loudly at the multitude of questions coming from his daughter. He was far too tired to deal with this, but knew he had to do something.

_'Hmm, maybe a bit of bribing will help...'_

''If you go to bed, I'll let you stay up all night Friday.'' Starrk bargained.

''No way! Tell me about the nutjob serial killer!'' Lilynette persisted.

Looked like Starrk wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

Orihime and Ichigo, her boyfriend, had arrived at Orihime's apartment. She gave him a small kiss and goodbye before exiting his car and making her way up to the main door of the building. She searched the contents of her purse and took out her house keys. Placing them in the lock, she unlocked the door and was about to enter, when something caught her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something move. Almost like a shadow. She turned towards the bushes to her right and called out:

''Is anyone there?''

The scared girl was answered with a sharp pain in her throat. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber to review, you're reviews inspire me to write more and remind me to stop procrastinating!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A loud bark startled the sleeping detective. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the bright morning light shining through the curtains in the living room. The second thing he noticed was the source of the barking.

A shaggy, old dog with light brown fur and hints of grey stood in front of the resting Starrk, it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth. The animal barked again, prompting Starrk to cover his ears with his hands and groan.

''Barragan, please stop barking.'' Starrk pleaded as he began to sit up.

Barragan barked once more, ignoring Starrk's pleads. Sighing loudly, Starrk stood up and observed his surroundings. The TV was turned off, he remembered doing that after Lilynette went to bed. The curtains were drawn, but the morning sunlight was still shining through. Looking above the TV, Starrk checked the time on the clock. Half past seven. Lilynette needed to get to school by quarter to nine. Starrk prepared himself for a hectic morning.

* * *

><p>After feeding Barragan and getting Lilynette to school, Starrk made his way to the station. It wasn't far from his home, which was a good thing, considering how tired Starrk usually got after working.<p>

Arriving at the small station, Starrk parked up and made his way inside. The station was full of police officers and people wearing suits. The desks on the second floor were neatly organised into rows, with a few people writing up reports. There wasn't anything in there to get excited about, unless you liked dull and boring things.

Starrk slowly strolled over to his desk, passing a few officers on the way. He was only a few steps away before he could rest in his chair and relax for a while. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice:

''Ah, Starrk. There you are!''

Turning around, Starrk saw Captain Aizen. His mid-length hair was tucked neatly behind his ears and his glasses looked like they had been cleaned. As usual, he was wearing a black suit and tie, his white button-up shirt tucked in and blazer done up. Overall, he looked smart and well-dressed, just like every other day.

''Morning, Captain Aizen. What do you need?''

Starrk turned around to fully face Aizen, who had removed his hand from Starrk's shoulder.

''It's about that bleach case you're working on. The one with Detective Jeagerjaques.'' Aizen replied.

_'What's happened now? Don't tell me he's pulled out of the case...' _Starrk thought as Aizen continued.

''There's another body. It's just been found this morning at a junkyard nearby.''

''Oh.'' Starrk thought it was strange that a body would be found this quickly, normally the killer took a couple of days until he dumped a body.

''Is Jeagerjaques already there?'' Starrk asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''Yes, he wouldn't to take a look at the body as soon as possible.'' Aizen confirmed.

''Thank you, sir. I'll head right there.''

Starrk quickly headed to his car. He was annoyed at Grimmjow for not waiting, but he supposed that it was best to check out the body as soon as possible. There was only one junkyard in Karakura, so Starrk knew exactly where to go.

* * *

><p>The crime scene was cut off, but that didn't stop the public from becoming curious. The police guarding the entrance to the junkyard were gesturing for people to leave, calling out: 'There's nothing to see here' and 'Move along'. Pushing through the crowd, Starrk flashed his badge at the police officers, who nodded and allowed him through. Numerous camera flashes went off as Starrk walked towards the scene, where the blue-haired detective was waiting.<p>

''God damn journalists, they just don't know when to give up.'' Grimmjow muttered.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sleep-depraved Starrk. Smirking, he folded his arms and tilted his head backwards slightly before speaking again:

''What's wrong with you? Didn't get much sleep last night?'' Grimmjow chuckled and waited for his answer.

''No, I didn't. I was trying to get my daughter to sleep.'' Starrk answered.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Starrk. He didn't expect Starrk to have any kids, let alone stay up late to help them get to sleep. Starrk shifted their little conversation onto the crime scene:

''Who's the victim?''

''A teenage girl, no ID, so we don't know her name.''

Grimmjow lead Starrk to the body. Starrk's eyes widened in surprise. The dead girl lying on the ground with her arms across her chest, was Orihime. She was wearing a white dress that Starrk knew she wasn't wearing the night before, and there was a stitched-up wound in her throat. Like the other victims, there was a strong smell of bleach coming from her body.

''It's Orihime.'' Starrk whispered.

''You know her?'' Grimmjow questioned, his eyes glaring at his partner.

''Yes, she babysits for my daughter.'' Starrk replied, still staring at the body.

The detectives were interrupted by the urgent calls from a crime scene analyst a few feet away. The duo swiftly walked over and asked what was wrong.

''I think I've found a blood sample.'' The analyst enthusiastically said, pointing to a sharp piece of scrap metal.

''This is an important lead, take a sample.'' Grimmjow ordered.

The analyst nodded and used a swab to collect the blood. Glancing back, Starrk noticed there were still many people near the tape, hoping to get a good look at the body, despite the officers telling them to leave. Starrk could see someone familiar in the crowd.

''I'm gonna' go talk to someone.'' Starrk told Grimmjow.

''Sure, go ahead.''

Starrk marched towards the yellow tape. Reaching over, Starrk tapped the teenage boy's shoulder and gestured for him to move to the side. The boy, who was on the phone, put it away and moved to the side, away from the crowd. Starrk ducked under the tape and checked to make sure no one was around before questioning the ginger-haired teenager.

''Do you remember me from last night?'' Starrk asked calmly.

''Yeah, you're the one who hired Orihime.'' The teen said.

''What's your name?'' Asked Starrk.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Ichigo had a look of confusion on his face.

''Listen, Ichigo, I need to ask you a few questions.''

Ichigo looked even more confused now. Furrowing his brow, Ichigo began talking again:

''Why? Why me? I don't have anything-'' He was interrupted by Starrk.

''Orihime is dead, I need to ask you about what happened last night.''

Ichigo's expression changed to one of horror and anguish. Shaking his head in disbelief, the boy began muttering the word 'No', as if trying to convince himself this wasn't happening, that it was just a nightmare.

Trying as hard as he could, Starrk got as much information as possible from Ichigo. Apparently, he dropped Orihime off and drove home. The ginger-haired teen also claimed that his dad would be able to confirm it, and Starrk took down notes of the conversation.

''That's why she wasn't picking up.'' Ichigo muttered under his breath.

''You tried to call her?'' Starrk questioned.

''It kept ringing, but no one answered.''

Starrk thought about tracking down her phone in order to find the killer. After explaining how it would help, Starrk got Orihime's number from Ichigo, who at first was reluctant. Starrk thanked Ichigo for his time and apologised for his loss before returning back to Grimmjow.

''I got her number.'' Starrk claimed.

''Good for you.'' Grimmjow said, grinning.

''It's the victim's, maybe we can track it down and find the killer.'' Starrk insisted, realising Grimmjow had gotten the wrong idea.

''Well, I got a call from Aizen saying the morgue is ready to report back on Keigo Asano.''

Hopefully, the reports would give them more information on this case. It was starting to get tiresome.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry if it seems crappy, I have a lot going on at the moment (mainly exams) but I am determined to get this finished! So, please review and add to story alert, I appreciate it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the morgue was a silent one. Grimmjow was driving, with Starrk in the passenger seat contemplating the recent events of the case. He only knew Orihime because of her babysitting Lilynette, and they would hardly talk, but she seemed like a nice girl. Definitely not someone you would want to murder. Plus, from her boyfriend's reaction, it seemed like she truly was a nice person.

The murders themselves seemed really unusual. Stitching up the wounds and drenching the bodies in bleach? It all seemed to weird to be a random thing, it certainly seemed like the killer was trying to send out a message. The white clothing was also unusual. Starrk thought about what it could all signify. Perhaps white meant purity and by drenching the victim's in bleach, the killer could be trying to 'wash away sin' and 'make them pure'. The stitching of the wounds could be to avoid blood getting on the 'pure' white clothes. All this thinking was making Starrk tired, and it was only midday.

The duo parked up outside the morgue and stepped out of Grimmjow's car. The blue-haired detective had his usual scowl transfixed on his face. The two detectives entered the morgue and after introducing themselves were taken to Keigo Asano's boy and the mortician.

''Aah, you're the detectives working on this case. I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the mortician here.''

Mayuri had dark blue hair that reached the bottom of his neck and a pale complexion. The man was rather skinny and when he grinned, you could see his slightly yellow teeth. If he laid down on one of the examination tables, he could probably be mistaken for one of the dead bodies.

The mortician held out a hand in front of Grimmjow, who reluctantly shook it after exchanging a glance with his partner. Mayuri did the same with Starrk, who didn't hesitate but soon regretted it as he felt the freezing cold hands of the mortician and shuddered.

''I've already sent out a team to recover the latest body.'' Mayuri said as he put on a pair of latex gloves.

''Now, the wound on his throat,'' Mayuri directed the detectives attention to Keigo's throat wound, which had been unstitched, ''is not very deep, but would've caused a significant amount of blood loss as it hit the jugular vein.''

The detectives nodded as Mayuri explained how the blood loss would have caused the victim to fall into unconsciousness.

''However, this wound did not kill him. It was this one, which pierced his heart.'' Mayuri pointed to the wound on the left side of Keigo's chest.

''It was the deepest wound and, with the help of the other wounds, killed Mr Asano.''

Then, Mayuri showed the detectives a tray which held what looked like the remains of the stitches in a bag next to another one containing some kind of hair.

''These stitches, like the ones from the other victims, are medical stitches. Also, like the others, they were used to stitch up the wounds. However, the poor quality of the stitching obviously doesn't belong to any kind of surgeon or doctor. And, if it does, I do not want to be operated on by them.''

Mayuri gave the detectives a creepy grin and picked up the bag containing the hair.

''This was found in the throat wound. It's certainly not a stitch, more like a hair. Of course, you'll have to analyse it further to get any more information.''

The mortician made his way over to a desk in the far corner of the room, where there were many piles of paper and books. Picking up a folder, Mayuri walked back over and handed it to Grimmjow, who was closest to him.

''That's the autopsy reports. The victim had traces of cocaine in his system before his death. It was only a small trace, but it was obvious. Most likely he took it recently before he was killed.''

Grimmjow flicked through the numerous papers in the folder before handing it to Starrk, who paid more attention to the text and photos inside. The cocaine was recent, according to the report Keigo took it in atleast 24 hours before his death. None of the other victims had drugs in their system, so this was most likely Keigo's own decision, not forced by the killer.

''A small amount like this can suggest he wasn't an addict, maybe only just started taking cocaine.'' Starrk commented.

''There's one main drug dealer here in Karakura town, also happens to be a nightclub owner.'' Grimmjow said.

''Who?'' Asked Starrk, only just hearing about this 'main drug dealer'.

''Nnoitora Gilga. I suggest we go visit him.''

* * *

><p>Once again, the detectives were sat in silence in Grimmjow's car. Grimmjow knew Nnoitora's nightclub, Starrk suspected he was a customer. That was their destination, they were just hoping Nnoitora was there. The silence in Grimmjow's car was broken by Starrk, who had many questions to ask the blue-haired detective:<p>

''Have you been thinking about motives for the murders? Any possibilities come to mi-'' Starrk was interrupted by Grimmjow:

''What kind of question is that? Of course I've been thinking, I'm working on the damn case aren't I?''

''Yes, but I was wondering if you had any ideas to think about.'' Starrk remained calm as he spoke. ''I've been thinking about what the bleach could signify.''

''Well, I know one thing.'' Grimmjow began. ''This killer's a freakin' psycho who needs to be stopped.''

Starrk sighed inwardly in response and the silence returned. He decided he would look over the case later to see if he could find any more information that could help. Obviously, he wasn't going to get any from his partner.

X X X

After driving in awkward silence, the two detectives had arrived at Nnoitora's nightclub.. It was quite a big building, with a large sign above the front door which read 'Las Noches'. The front door was closed and the fluorescent lights turned off. Unsurprisingly, Las Noches didn't seem to be open at lunchtime.

Knocking on the door, the detectives were greeted by a muscular, dark-skinned man who let the detectives enter after they introduced themselves. The man said he was Zommari, the bartender. Entering the nightclub, Starrk's nostrils were instantly assaulted by the strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

''Hey, you know where we can find Nnoitora?'' Grimmjow asked Zommari.

''He's in his office upstairs.'' Zommari answered as he cleaned a glass with a white cloth.

Grimmjow thanked the bartender as he and Starrk made their way over to the stairs. After knocking on the door, the duo waited for a response. Slowly, the door opened and a lithe, green-haired woman came into view. She looked at Starrk and then Grimmjow, she seemed confused at the sight of the two men.

''I'm Detective Starrk, and this is Detective Jeagerjaques, we'd like to see Nnoitora Gilga.''

The woman's voice was almost child-like: ''Uh, no...''

The woman began to shut the door, but was stopped abruptly by Grimmjow, who pushed the door open.

''Uh,'' Grimmjow imitated the woman, but his voice shifted into an angry tone: ''Yes!''

Barging past the woman, Grimmjow looked around the office before his eyes rested on a lanky man with long black hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye. The man was sat down behind a desk, his mouth formed into a wide grin.

'''Nnoitora Gilga.'' Grimmjow almost whispered.

''Hello detectives.'' Nnoitora said as he lifted his right arm into view, revealing a shiny handgun. ''So nice to see you.''**Author's Notes:**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Aaaand there it is, a cliffhanger (well, kind of)! Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been quite busy procrastinating. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible. Please, review and add to story alert!<strong>


End file.
